Kittens and Lingerie
by ani-chan24
Summary: Wolf's birthday's coming up and Yuuri decides to get him a gift. What shall he do when Wolfram tries to show his appreciation in a surprising way? YuuRam


**Summary: Yuuri is told by Conrad that Wolfram's birthday is coming up so he decides to buy him something. Little did he know how much this gift makes Wolfram happy, so Wolfram decides to show his appreciation...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM, nor the idea or charries.**

**(oh and yah, I know in one episode Yuuri makes a cat sound that Wolfram says some kind of lizard or something makes and that cats make a different sound, but I'm just gonna pretend that Wolf's world doesn't have cats...)**

**also, sorry if I make Wolfram quite OOC at parts...and some spoilers from some episodes...if ya haven't already seen 'em.**

**Also, THIS IS A HENTAI VERSION! W00T! yes, I have created a hentai version of an earlier fanfic, and this is it. I've abandoned my other account, and put this on this one now. I really hope it's just as popular as it had been before. Second chapter will be up soon too.**

* * *

"...What IS it?" Wolfram gave a look of suspicion at the adorable ball of fluff on his and Yuuri's bed.

" Well, in my world we call them cats... well, in this case, kittens..." Yuuri said, grinning and trying not to laugh at the way Wolfram eyed the little gray kitten. He picked up the cat with one hand and push Wolfram gently on the bed. " What are you doing, wim-" Wolfram's insult was cut short as Yuuri placed the adorable kitten (who ish wearing a red booooow) in Wolfram's arms. Wolfram tensed, but slightly relaxed when he was sure the cute little kitten wouldn't hurt him. 'I don't like this gift. I won't! It came from the wimp! Besides, he probably found it on the street!' He screamed in his mind. Yuuri noticed his fiance wasn't moving much. "If you don't like it, I can bring it back to the pet store, buy something else..."Yuuri suggested, a bit dissapointed that Wolfram didn't seem to like the gift. He had hoped that the kitten gift might cut a bit of the ever growing tension between him and his accidental fiance. 'Dammit Yuuri, you stupid wimp, now I'll feel guilty if you take it back... besides...it's so cute...'

Wolfram seemed to snap out of the little trance he was in and began petting the kitten, smiling at it unintentionally. Yuuri noticed this and a smile was back on his face in no time. "So...what's it's name?" Wolfram asked softly, petting the soft kitten and taking off the bow, which it had kept trying to cutely wiggle out of. "Well, HIS name is up to you..." Yuuri said, taking a seat next to Wolfram when he was sure that WOLFRAM wouldn't hurt him. "His? Well...um..." Wolfram had a cute thoughtful look on his face as he wondered what to name his new kitten. "How about, Kyonkichi?" He suggested, and couldn't help but giggle at the look of horror on his fiance's face. "Fine, fine, Kyo for short?" Yuuri smiled at the name Wolfram said and nodded his head in agreement. Wolfram picked up the kitten, staring into his little yellow eyes. "I...I've never gotten a gift like this... I've always wanted a pet, so badly, but my mother said I was too young... So...I pushed it back in my mind and my heart, though I've always wished for my mother...ANYONE...to get me a pet. I can't believe it was you who would fufill that little wish."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with a suprised look, not expecting him to tell him something like that. He gasped when he noticed Wolfram's eyes glittering with unshed tears. Kyo (remembah, the cat) hopped off of Wolfram's lap and onto the floor, away from the two on the bed. Wolfram took the moment when Kyo jumped to the floor his advantage, pouncing on Yuuri and hugging him. Yuuri stiffened with suprise as Wolfram hugged him. He let go at least 30 seconds later, blushing pink. He stood up, picked up his kitten and walked out of the bedroom. Yuuri stayed in his frozen position for another half hour before Conrad came by and shook his shoulder, asking him if he was okay.

_time change_

* * *

Yuuri laughed with the others as Lady Celi smooshed her blonde son's face into her chest. Everyone sat around the large dinner table, which was overflowing with delicious food for a Birthday feast. Wolfram gasped for air as his mother finally let him go and took his seat near Yuuri. "Meow" Everyone blinked with suprise at the sound, looking around for it's creator. A small squeak of suprise from Wolfram caught everyone's attention as they looked at the young Mazoku. A small ball of fluff sat atop his head. Yuuri was laughing as well as Conrad and Murata, as the others looked on confused at the fluff. "I thought he was in our room..." Wolfram muttered to Yuuri softly. "Wolfie dear, what's that?" His mother asked him, looking at the fluff ball with much curiousity. "It's a cat... Yuuri gave him to me for my birthday..." Wolfram answered. "ohh..." Came the reply from those who hadn't been to Earth.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Doria, the blonde maid, brought the kitten back to the bedroom, and everyone ate their fill. Wolfram opened his presents, An invention to help him strengthen his maryoku from Anissina, A book on Earth customs from Gunter, Everyone at the table (Yuuri, Wolfram, Ken Murata, Celi, Anissina, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter) in a cute plushie set from Gwendal, A new, beautiful, black sheath for his sword from Conrad, A box of new BearBee paints and a new easel from The Great Sage, and... a note from his mother stating that her gift to him was in his and Yuuri's bedroom and not to open it til he went to bed.

They all soon had cake and bid each other good night.

* * *

Yuuri left to the bathroom to change into his blue pajamas as Wolfram opened a wrapped, rectangular package. There was note on top of what seemed to be clothing. Wolfram picked up the note, which read in neat writing,

'Wolfram- I noticed you only wear that pink nightgown to bed, I wanted to at least give you another option. Many people on Earth wear this, or so the Great Sage says. He gave me a few but I thought this one would look perfect on you! I'm sure Yuuri will like it as well. Yours truly, Mother.' Wolfram smiled slightly as he placed the box the clothing came in, the wrapping paper, and the note in a waste bin in the corner and changed into the clothes, climbing into bed. Yuuri came back in in a few minutes in his blue pajamas. He looked around and saw that Wolfram was already in bed. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Wolfram made a little makeshift bed of his nightgown for Kyo to sleep on, which the little kitten gladly appreciated.

' Wait- nightgown? If he isn't wearing his nightgown...what IS he wearing?' He crept softly to the bed as pulled back the covers quickly, causing Wolfram to turn and look at him. "What was that about, wimp?" He asked, glaring at Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes widened, as he cried out, ''What are you wearing!" Wolfram was clad in a lacy, silky,emerald green lingerie set (ya know, lacy seethru top, green g-string,etc?), a very different change of pace from his regular pink nightgown. "Present from Mother..." Yuuri groaned in his head as he slipped into bed with the blonde, muttering something incoherent. Wolfram shivered and growled at Yuuri.

"Pull the bedcovers back on us, I'm cold..." He whispered in Yuuri's ear, and as Yuuri pulled the covers back over Wolfram and him as well. "Do you smell that? It kinda smells like...flowers." Wolfram asked softly. Yuuri nodded in agreement and stiffened as Wolfram snuggled close to him. As he turned his head to look at Wolfram, said blonde took the advantage to kiss Yuuri hard. Yuuri's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he struggled to get away, before Wolfram finally let him go for air. "What was that about?" Yuuri asked in an exasprated voice as soon as he caught his breath. Instead of giving him a straight answer, Wolfram responded with another question. "I never truly 'thanked' you for my present, did I?"

Yuuri stared at Wolfram like he was nuts. "W-What!" Yuuri choked out, trying to move away from Wolfram. The young Mazoku glared at Yuuri before getting ontop of the Demon King, straddling his hips. "I said that I never got to really thank you...but if you don't want me to thank you..." Wolfram trailed off, looking away to his kitten Kyo, who snoozed adorably, snuggled into Wolf's nightgown. Yuuri seemed to be lost in his thoughts, before the Maou decided to take over. Yuuri's 'demon' side pulled Wolfram down, kissing him fiercely. Wolfram pulled away after a minute or two, gasping for air as he stared in surprise at the brunette. "Yuuri!" he asked, as he stared into a different face than earlier. "No...you're the Maou... you like me?" the young Mazoku asked, as the Maou smirked at him. "Me and Yuuri both, but you startled him when you straddled him...us...whatever. Can't you feel why?" the Maou muttered in a sly tone, as he bucked his hips, causing Wolfram to feel Yuuri and the Maou's erection press into him, making the one he was getting grow.

Wolfram let out a low moan, stifled by him biting his lip as he slipped off of the Maou, causing the demon king to frown. The Maou quickly pushed Wolfram down into the pillows, straddling the Mazoku's hips like the blonde had done earlier. Wolfram gasped as the Maou grinded their clothed erections, causing Wolfram to moan again, but this time it was muffled my the Maou's lips on his. The two's tounges battled for dominance for a while before Wolfram gave up, allowing the Maou to fully explore his mouth as he rubbed softly against the blonde's hard on. The Maou stared at Wolfram, whose eyes were closed, til the blonde got the feeling he was being watched. He opened his eyes and caught the Maou's stern black ones, who then closed his eyes and rested his head next to Wolfram's. The blonde looked at the Maou concerned, then gulped as he saw the black hair of his fiance's shorten to it's normal length as the Maou let Yuuri back into his body.

Yuuri opened his eyes to see a blushing, erection-having Wolfram pinned underneath of him. He sat up softly but quickly, making Wolfram moan softly as Yuuri accidently pressed into Wolfram's hard on. "Y-Yuuri? The Maou said that...you both like me...is it true, or is it just him?" Wolfram asked softly. He felt Yuuri slide off of him and the blonde clasped his eyes shut, hoping not to cry. The Mazoku quickly snapped his eyes open again as he felt a pair of lips on his. Yuuri was leaning over him, giving him a romantic liplock. Wolfram smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck, pulling him onto him as they kissed. Yuuri tentatively jutted his tounge out to only to have it meet with Wolfram's. The two's tounges played with each other and explored one another's mouthes as Yuuri decided to rub Wolfram's erection, which was pushing against the blonde's g-string.

Wolfram moaned into Yuuri's mouth, squirming as the brunette gently rubbed him. Yuuri smirked naughtily as he moved and got off of Wolfram to move down to the blonde's creamy hips. The young Mazoku stared at Yuuri in confusion and gasped as the brunette pulled down the g-string, revealing Wolfram's throbbing shaft. Wolfram blushed and looked away as Yuuri gripped the Mazoku's member. "A-Ah! Yuuri!" Wolfram whined out as Yuuri started to pump the blonde, making his own erection grow harder. Wolfram arched his back as Yuuri decided to use his other hand to play with the blonde's nipples. He would pinch and tease one, and when it was rock hard, go to the other nub. Wolfram's face was scrunched as he tried not to moan, gripping the bedsheets underneath him. Yuuri moved again so he was ontop of Wolfram, and pulled up Wolfram's negligee. He sucked on the blonde's left nipple as he teased the other with his right hand, his left hand still giving Wolfram a handjob.

Wolfram whimpered Yuuri's name, obviously enjoying the demon king's teasing. Yuuri smiled at Wolfram, who was spread out on the bed, his face red and his shaft hard and twitching. Yuuri stopped his teasing and moved close to Wolfram, kissing the blonde hotly. Wolfram kissed back, before pulling away panting. He pushed Yuuri flat onto the bed, much to his confusion. Wolfram crawled down to be face to face with with Yuuri's still clothed erection. The Mazoku pulled off Yuuri's blue pajama bottoms and blushed more as he saw Yuuri's private bits. The demon king was bigger than him, not that it surprised Wolfram, who guessed that the Maou was even bigger. Wolfram's eyes became half lidded as he jutted his tounge out, licking around the rim of Yuuri's shaft, making the brunette groan loudly.

Yuuri moaned as Wolfram gave him a blow job, his head bobbing. The brunette's hand drifted down to Wolfram's head, tangling in his hair. Wolfram smiled at Yuuri, whose eyes were closed as he moaned, and licked up and down the demon king's member. Yuuri bucked his hips slightly, lost in pleasure. Wolfram stared at Yuuri's shaft, with was throbbing. He took in a deep breath of air before deepthroating the king, causing Yuuri to moan even louder, gripping the bed and trying not to cum yet. Wolfram took the member out of his mouth to look up at Yuuri, who motioned for him to slide up near him. Wolfram got ontop of Yuuri, laying down and getting face to face with Yuuri. The brunette pulled the Mazoku closer, kissing him passionately. The blonde gasped for air a few minutes later, staring lovingly into Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram before sitting up and pushing Wolfram gently to the side. "Where are you going?" Wolfram asked softly as Yuuri walked over to a backpack where he kept things he brought back from Earth. He walked back to the bed a few minutes later, placing a small jar on the nightstand and unbuttoning his shirt. Wolfram watched, obviously enjoying the view. He still wore the lacy see through top of the lingerie, and made devided to take it off. Wolfram sat bare on the bed, watching Yuuri unbutton his pajama top. Soon Yuuri was completely bare as he opened the jar and took out something that looked like clear jam. He groaned as he covered his shaft with it, confusing Wolfram. Yuuri then coated two of his fingers in the glop before telling Wolfram to move so he was on his knees and faced the headboard. The blonde did so, but he was very confused. The Mazoku's head shot up quickly as he felt a finger enter him. "Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram cried out, confused and surprised.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram, pushing his finger in deeper. "Sorry Wolfram, but I have to do this if we're going to go all the way. That is, if you want to..." Yuuri trailed off only to feel Wolfram push onto his finger. "I do, really, I want to go all the way with you." Wolfram said very softly, but Yuuri heard him clearly and smiled, adding a second digit. Wolfram gripped the sheets, as he got used to the feeling, Yuuri scissored his opening, stretching it so it'd be easier when something bigger entered him. After a few minutes, Yuuri withdrew his fingers and positioned himself behind Wolfram. Wolfram gulped as he grabbed a pillow, in case he screamed. Yuuri grunted as he pushed into Wolfram, who whimpered at the feeling. Tears welled in the blonde's eyes as Yuuri pushed all the way in. "Wolf? Are you alright?" Yuuri asked, not noticing that he'd given Wolfram a little nickname. Wolfram didn't answer for a few minutes until Yuuri felt Wolfram push against him, giving the brunette the go-ahead. Yuuri grinned as he pulled himself almost all the way out, only to thrust back in, causing Wolfram to cry out into the pillow.

Yuuri moaned at the feeling as he thrusted over and over, the last time hitting a certain bunch of nerves, Wolfram screamed into the pillow, which luckily was muffled and quieted by the pillows. Wolfram brought his face up from the pillows to pant out, "W-What...was...that?" Yuuri grinned as he thrusted into the same part, Wolfram quickly shoved his face into the pillow, crying out loudly again. "If my health teacher was correct, that was the most sensitive part in the male body, the prostate gland." Yuuri explained, as he panted. Wolfram nodded his head in understanding, and Yuuri went back to fucking him. Wolfram grasped his erection and pumped himself as Yuuri slammed into him over and over again. It wasn't long till they were both near climax, and Wolfram warned Yuuri, "I-I'm going t-to cum soon!" Yuuri nodded at Wolfram and slammed into him harder than ever. He did so a few more times before hearing Wolfram scream his name into the pillow, cumming. Yuuri groaned as he thrusted into Wolfram one last time, spilling his seed into the blonde.

Wolfram collapsed onto the bed and into his cum as Yuuri slipped out of him. The brunette moved to lay next to Wolfram, kissing the Mazoku softly. Wolfram kissed him back, smiling lovingly. Wolfram stood up, though it hurt a bit, and stretched, his stomach covered with his own cum. Yuuri smirked at him and stood up as well. "How strange, that all of this happened because I got you Kyo..." Yuuri muttered, seeing Wolfram nod in agreement. "Yuuri, I'm going to go clean up in the bath..." the blonde Mazoku said softly, grabbing a pair of Yuuri's clean pajamas and walking towards the door. He stopped as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to see the Maou behind him, smirking and holding another pair of Yuuri's pajamas. Wolfram gulped and looked at him in confusion. The Maou grinned, stating simply,

"It's my turn now..."


End file.
